Scratching the itch
by TraSea1972
Summary: This is a one shot between Leah and Quil. It's set during chapts 34 &35 in my story "Life's Many Gift's". Its all lemony goodness, so reader beware! This will only be ONE chapter, so let me know what you think!


**REVISED AS OF 4/13/2010**

**A/N: This is a one shot between Quil and Leah during the Las Vegas trip they went on for Jared and Kim's wedding. Please read Chapters 34 and 35 of my story "Life's Many Gifts" before you read this little stand alone. Let me know what you think!**

**LPOV**

I walked into the suite, noticing that there was another suit case other than mine against the wall. I was just about to call the Bell desk when I heard the door open and in walked Quil.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I growled at him.

"What do you mean _your _room? This is the room I was given when I checked in!" he said, watching me warily.

There had to be some mistake because there was no way in hell I was going to spend the next five days sharing a room with retard boy. The last thing I needed was for him to be pawing at me and trying to get in my pants. Even though it had been almost seven years since I had been intimate with anyone and certain needs weren't getting met, I wasn't about to give in to Quil's little fantasies. I had only been with one person, and that was Sam, and even then we had only had sex a handful of times before he Imprinted on Emily. I also didn't want to betray Elliot, even though he was years away from being able to have a sexual relationship with me. My own feelings toward him weren't romantic in any way even though we were Imprinted, and I only viewed him as I would a sibling until he reached maturity.

Quil and I stood there glaring at each other for some time, because we were stuck at an impasse and neither of us was going to budge anytime soon.

"I'm not dealing with this shit! I'm getting another room, because I am not going to have you ruin my vacation!" I snarled, then stormed out of the room and headed back down to the lobby.

I was standing at the elevator, waiting for it to arrive, when Jacob and Bella came walking over. Jacob felt really bad for messing up the accommodations, and he offered to let me stay with Bella and he would stay with Quil.

"Don't be ridiculous. It just has to be a simple mistake, and I'll just get another room. Of all people to have this happen with, it just had to be _him_" I grumbled.

"Miss, I'm sorry but the resort is fully booked. I can try to find you accommodations at another hotel, if you like" the apologetic desk clerk said to me.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is unbelievable! So you mean to tell me that I am stuck sharing a room with dipshit the barbarian, or go stay at another hotel where, mind you, that the wedding party I am with is _not _staying? Forget it" I disgustedly snorted, then walked away, highly pissed off.

I went to the bar in the middle of the casino floor, and pounded down a few shots of whiskey in order to calm myself down. By then I had resigned myself to my fate, and vowed to drink myself into a stupor for the entire trip so I could tolerate Quil's bullshit. I also vowed to beat him into a bloody pulp if he tried anything remotely sexual, even though I found him really attractive.

Once I had enough booze in my system, I went back up to the suite to face him, and found him sitting on the edge of his bed, looking anxious.

"Allright, since we are stuck in this impossible situation, I am going to set some ground rules here" I started. I almost tore into him when I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"I don't want to hear one lewd remark come out of your face during this trip. If you even look at me funny, I wont hesitate to kick your ass and make sure you wont be able to father children in the future. The same goes for if you touch me, or try to peek in while I'm showering. I will stay away from you and I would appreciate it if you did the same and stayed the hell away from me." I said, my arms crossed over my chest.

"You know what, Leah, you can be such a bitch sometimes! You don't have to worry about me laying a hand on you. I would rather fuck a blood sucker than you, any day of the week!" he said, grabbing some money and his key and walking out of the room. I sat down on my bed and gave a long sigh. I then decided to unpack my things so they wouldn't get all wrinkled, and I was surprised to see that the little toad had left me more than enough room for my things. Once I was done, I decided to go down to the casino and check out the different slots, as well as some of the table games.

I wasn't able to bring a lot of money with me, so I had to limit what I spent each day. I decided to try the Wheel of Fortune game, and almost freaked out when I won five hundred dollars. I excitedly found Bella, then got hooked on the same game she was playing. I won even more money on that one, and I decided to ask Bella if she would take me shopping because I didn't have anything to wear for the wedding. She agreed, so we made plans to go the next day. We met up with everyone at the buffet, and afterward we went over to the Mirage. The guys all got into playing Black Jack, so Angela and I found two digital slots next to each other and played for hours on them. Bella and Kim decided to head back to our hotel, and I felt myself grow extremely overheated when I saw the way Jacob and Bella kissed. I missed kissing so badly, even more than sex, and I had a hard time getting it out of my mind.

Later on, we took the tram back to the TI, and I walked up to the suite with Quil. When he closed the door, I slammed him up against it and hungrily pressed my lips to his, and forcefully slipped my tongue into his mouth. At first he was shocked, and stood there rigid and not responding. Then he let out a deep moan and started kissing me back just as hungrily.

"Holy shit Leah" he panted as I tore his shirt off of him. I started biting and licking his skin as he pulled my own shirt from my body.

"This doesn't change anything, Quil. We are only scratching an itch and helping each other out until our Imprints are older" I said as he backed me to one of the beds.

"I know. I knew you would come around eventually. You just can't resist my nubile body" he teased while pulling my pants down my legs. He grinned when he saw that I didn't have any underwear on, so I slapped the goofy look off his face.

"It's habit, pervo. I started doing it when I began phasing. It makes it easier if I don't have so many clothes on" I said, helping him out of his jeans and boxers. I felt the wetness surge between my legs, as well as a twinge of apprehension when I saw how big he was.

"Damn Quil, you've been keeping secrets" I said as I grasped him in my hand. He was easily over ten inches in length and pretty thick around. As I stroked his rigid length, I couldn't help the nervousness I felt, because I had only ever been with Sam, and he was of average length and thickness.

"I'm glad you like" he said as he suckled one of my hardened nipples, then bit down on it, making me shriek. Even though we were animalistic with our coupling, he was still attentive to my needs. When his mouth closed over my core, I moaned and thrust my hips up to his mouth. I grabbed his hair, pressing him harder against me. As he licked and sucked on my clit, he pushed two of his large fingers into my tight passage. I whimpered a little, because it had been so long since I had been with anyone and it was slightly uncomfortable. He stopped his ministrations and looked up at me in concern.

"You're not a virgin, right?" he asked. I shook my head, and he resumed the exquisite torture he was putting my body through, but this time a little more gently. His mouth suckled and lapped at my throbbing clit as he slid the same two fingers deep inside of me again, but this time going at a slow, gentle pace. It was within minutes that the most powerful orgasm of my life shattered through me, leaving me limp, shaking, and out of breath.

Quil slowly kissed his way up my body, stopping to lavish my breasts with much attention, before his mouth closed over mine once more. He settled himself between my legs, put a condom on, then thrust himself slowly inside of me, careful not to hurt me with his girth. I cried out, digging my nails into his shoulders and closing my eyes. It hurt like hell, almost like my first time, and I needed a minute to get used to his size. When I opened my eyes, he was staring down at me, a terrified look on his face.

"Shit Le, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, ok? It's been such a long time and I have only ever been with Sam. We only had sex a few times, and he was much smaller than you are. If you repeat that, I will kill you and bury your carcass out in the desert!" I snarled. He nodded his head, my threat prominent in his mind.

"I'm ok now" I said as I felt my body relax and the pain subside. His mouth found mine, and he began to slowly pump himself in and out of my body. It felt so damn good, and within minutes another orgasm assaulted my body, making me cry out so loudly that I feared security would come crashing through our doors at any moment. Quil just kept going, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon, and was urged on by my loud responses.

"Fuck me harder Quil" I moaned. He picked up the pace, pounding himself into me so hard that the headboard was hitting the wall. I flipped us over and began riding him hard. He reached between us and began rubbing my clit, and I was soon ready to cum again. I squeezed his cock really hard with my inner muscles, and he gave a strangled cry as he came hard, and I followed him, yelling as my orgasm washed over me. Once we had come down, I removed myself and he disposed of the condom. I got up and began picking up my clothes, throwing his boxers at him.

"No snuggle time?" he asked, almost sounding hurt. I looked over at him, noticing sadness in his eyes, so I sighed and got back into bed with him.

"We have to be careful, Quil. We can't get emotionally involved because it would really hurt Claire and Elliot." I explained to him.

_And I don't want us to get hurt, either……….._

"I know, Leah. I just don't want either of us feeling used each time we do this. I respect you too much" he said as he stroked my back.

"We also have to keep this quiet because I don't want the Pack to know. It will look really bad if their beta was screwing around with a subordinate" I said.

When we finally reached an agreement, we drifted off to sleep. We had sex several times during the night, and each time I felt all of the pent up tension leaving my body. He was a really good lover, and I was glad that I had given in and allowed my needs to be met.

I still had a deep fear that feelings would develop between us; feelings neither of us could afford, so I vowed that I would keep him at arms length, and if he seemed as if he was starting to love me, I would have to push him away. I needed to keep this cold and to the point in order to save us from a possible disaster.

I woke up the next morning and called over to Bella and Jake to see if they wanted breakfast. I laughed when she answered the phone, all growly and grumpy. During breakfast, Quil and I didn't look at each other because we didn't want anyone to figure things out. I went shopping with Bella and ended up finding two really nice dressed. I got upset when she insisted on paying for them, but I made sure to let her know that I was going to pay for all of the accessories. I began to feel so guilty about what was going on with Quil and I, so I decided to talk to Bella about it. She was really cool with the whole thing, which shocked the hell out of me. The day of the wedding, we had our spa day. I wasn't used to having so much attention paid to me, but when I was finished, I couldn't believe that it was me in the mirror. I looked so pretty, and obviously Quil did too because he kept staring at me the whole night.

The rest of the Vegas trip was a lot of fun, and Quil and I had sex several times each night while we could take advantage of it. I felt a little sad when we had to go, but he and I made plans to "take care" of each other for the next several years until our Imprints were older. During the flight home, we resumed our bickering in order to hide what had happened between us. When we landed and the Limo brought us to Bella and Jacob's house, I called Renee to see if I could come and see Elliot. I missed the little shit and couldn't wait to see him. I also bought him a giant gorilla stuffed animal and I wanted to give it to him. Renee invited me over for dinner, and when I got to their house, Elliot screamed and threw himself at me.

"I missed my Le Le!" he said, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me really tight.

"I missed you too, my little Elliot! I'm so happy to see you!" I told him. We then spent the next hour chasing the dogs around and playing different games he liked. I knew Renee appreciated the break from watching him, and I was glad to help out. I still felt a guilty about what happened with Quil and I, but I knew everything would work out in the long run because of the Imprint.

_It had to……._


End file.
